Ab initio, omnia senece gentēs puerō fuerunt
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Microdrabbles independientes unos de otros a modo de pequeños fragmentos de diario, siempre con el encabezado de: Querido diario. "Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)" [Pequeño parón hasta el 24. Motivos en Cap.37]
1. Italia del Norte I

**Un pequeño reto que me he auto-impuesto. Me he dado cuenta de que no sé escribir cosas pequeñas y cortas. Así que este es mi castigo. Escribir una pequeña entrada de diario de nuestros personajes favoritos, salteados, y que no supere las 500 páginas.**

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero.**

**Por si alguien se pregunta el significado de la frase, es la traducción de una cita de "El Principito", que seguro que habéis escuchado alguna vez. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido Diario:

Hoy el señor Austria me ha dejado pasear por los jardines después de terminar con mis tareas. ¡No da tanto miedo cuando le conoces mejor! Le he preguntado a la señorita Hungría si quería acompañarme, pero ha preferido quedarse escuchando tocar el piano al señor Austria.

¡Hace tan buen tiempo! Han salido muchas flores y hay muchas mariposas. Me gustaría coger una para hermano mayor, pero seguro que se enfada conmigo por regalarle una. Me dirá que es un regalo de niñas. Pero es que son tan bonitas…

He visto una de color rojo, como los tomates que tanto le gusta comer en casa del señor España. Así que me he arremangado las faldas y he saltado hacia ella. Se ha escapado. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? He encontrado un trébol de cuatro hojas.

Ojalá Sacro Imperio Romano vuelva pronto y pueda regalárselo para que le de mucha suerte.


	2. España I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews. Me han hecho muchísima ilusión.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy Al-Ándalus me ha sacado de la cama por la noche y me ha llevado hasta una de las torres de la ciudad. ¡Estoy tan cansado! Yo solo quería dormir…

Portugal estaba conmigo y ha estado soportando mis quejas. Es el mejor hermano. Aunque he dejado de quejarme cuando nos ha enseñado lo que había en el cielo.

¡Eran un montón de luciérnagas atrapadas! Al-Ándalus las ha llamado estrellas y nos ha contado alguna historia. Una de… ¿cómo se llamaba? Pestiléo… Petéreo… Pelineo… O algo parecido. Aunque yo solo he visto puntitos y no ninguna figura, como él señalaba. ¡Pero la historia me ha gustado mucho! Fue un héroe que mató al gorila Medula. Mm… Creo que no era así… Tal vez Portugal se acordará mejor… Mejor voy a preguntarle. Aunque sea muy tarde. Es que ya no tengo sueño.


	3. Francia I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews. Me han hecho muchísima ilusión. ¡Y juro que los responderé! En un ratito que tenga ^^**

* * *

Querido diario:

Desde las costas he visto una isla grande rodeada por niebla. Mamá Galia dice que ahí solo viven bárbaros sin pizca de modales. Y que son todos muy feos y malvados. Que no me acerque jamás por ahí. Pero siento curiosidad. ¿De verdad son tan malos?

He aprovechado que mamá estaba ocupada luchando contra Roma y me he colado en un barco de pesca. Y, cuando hemos bajado en la costa y he salido de mi escondite, he visto a un niño de mi edad hablando solo. Era la cosa más rara que jamás había visto. Sus cejas eran... ¡Eran tan grandes como esos gusanos peludos que tanto asco me dan!

Pero como soy un niño bueno me he acercado y le he saludado. Luego le he preguntado porque tenía las cejas tan gruesas. Su respuesta ha sido una mirada de confusión, me ha dicho que eso no le interesaba a una niña y cuando le he dicho que era un niño, se ha puesto pálido –más de lo que era–, me ha empujado y me ha llamado monstruo mientras salía corriendo hacia el interior del bosque. Mamá Galia tenía razón… En esa isla no son más que bárbaros y malvados. ¡Y me he manchado la túnica!

Pero… Me ha divertido ver su cara. Ojalá pueda volver a verle.


	4. Prusia I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

¡Hoy he sido tan asombroso como siempre!

Pero ha habido algo que me ha molestado. Hay un nuevo niño rondando cerca del tonto de Hungría. Es rubio y tiene los ojos rojos, pero no tan bonitos como los míos. ¡Los míos son únicos y son los mejores! ¡Y no hace más que molestarle!

Lo peor es que Hungría ha salido corriendo a perseguirle y me ha ignorado cuando he intentado hablar con él. Es un imbécil si no sabe apreciar mi presencia. Debería sentirse honrado.


	5. China I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Rusia hoy ha actuado raro. Más raro de lo normal, quiero decir. Por supuesto, si le quitamos todo el asunto de qué de por sí ya es raro.

Ha aparecido en mi casa mientras estaba en mitad de mi hora de tai chi. Una hora que es sagrada para mí, como todas las horas que dedico al bienestar de mi mente y cuerpo. Y me ha formulado la pregunta más extraña que he escuchado nunca. Se ha sentado en el suelo y me ha mirado como muchas otras veces cuando era pequeño y venía a verme, preguntándome: "_China, si fuera una chica, ¿sería guapa?_" Y, aunque es una de las preguntas más turbantes que jamás me han formulado, también es una de las más extrañas que he respondido con tanta seguridad. Le he dicho que sería preciosa y, tras sonreír, se ha levantando y se ha marchado, de un humor inusitadamente contento.

Aunque ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué habré contestado eso?


	6. Rusia I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Estados Unidos y yo hemos peleado. Otra vez. Como siempre.

El detonante ha sido esta vez mi implicación en el bando sirio.

No estoy, lo que se dice muy contento, por el resultado de la reunión del G-20. Estados Unidos continúa diciendo que Siria es un villano y que no hay ninguna razón real para darle mi apoyo. Le he recriminado que él solo está sediento por otra batalla y Francia se ha enfadado muchísimo conmigo. Hasta ha llegado a gritarme.

Como siempre… Vuelvo a ser el chico malo de las fuerzas aliadas. Y eso que China está en mi bando.


	7. Hungría I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews. Me han hecho muchísima ilusión. ¡Y juro que los responderé! En un ratito que tenga ^^**

* * *

Querido diario:

Esta mañana hemos sufrido otro ataque del abusón de Imperio Otomano. ¿Es que no se cansa nunca? Y, por desgracia, hemos salido perdiendo. Tengo el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Si el imbécil de la Orden Teutónica me viera, se echaría a reír. Y eso que mi primer pensamiento tras perder haya sido el de ir a verle.

¡Pues antes me trago las lágrimas que ir a llorarle como si fuera una niña!

¡Soy un niño! ¡Y se lo voy a demostrar al mundo entero! Aunque aún tenga que esperar un poco porque me crezca.


	8. Italia del Sur I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Está lloviendo otra vez. No me gusta. Hace frío y no puedo salir a dormir la siesta en las tomateras. La gente de aquí es muy rara, no hacen más que caminar de un lado para otro. Y no están sonriendo como de normal.

Espero que ese idiota de España mantenga su promesa y vuelva a casa pronto, sano y salvo.


	9. Halloween Special - Hetaoni I

**Aquí traigo el especial de Halloween. Si soy sincera, no pensaba subir nada, pero el leer el oneshot de Kalrathia de Halloween que ha subido hoy (ir a leerlo si queréis tener feels), me ha inspirado demasiado. Así que, espero que no me odiéis demasiado al coger este juego y poner por escrito todo esto.**

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

He fallado. He vuelto a fallar otra vez. Ya ha pasado otro año más dentro de esta horrible mansión. Van cuatro desde que comenzó todo esto. Esta horrible pesadilla. Y acabo de volver de otro viaje en el tiempo insatisfactorio. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que volver a atrás? ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que verles morir? Ya no sé que más hacer. He vuelto a ver morir a Alemania de nuevo, otra vez, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, dedicándomela. Mi corazón late y solo escuchó su tronar. Es una acusación. La culpa me reconcome. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a fallar? Esto es demasiado para mí. ¡No puedo más!

A mi alrededor solo hay muerte. Eso es lo único lo que veo. Todos han muerto delante de mis ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada. Quiero gritar y que todo esto no sea más que un mal sueño. Pero no lo es. Es todo por mi culpa. No sirvo para nada. Volverán a morir y yo seguiré sin poder hacer nada. ¡Basta, basta, basta! Mi estabilidad mental comienza a quebrarse. ¡Acabaré volviéndome loco! Sé que soy el único que puede salvarles, pero no hago más que fallar. No quiero que nadie más tenga que morir por mí… Y, por esto mismo, estoy seguro de que todos me odian.

No sabes cuánto desearía no haberle dicho nunca a Estados Unidos sobre este sitio. Así, nada de esto habría pasado. Nadie tendría que morir. Estas memorias no habrían estado nunca aquí. Lo peor de todo, es que todavía puedo ver la cara de Sacro Imperio Romano, roja por la rabia por verme de nuevo allí, encerrado y a merced del monstruo. ¿Acaso no entiende que solo querría salir de allí con todos? Mi conciencia no me permitiría vivir con tantas muertes a mis espaldas, todas de seres queridos. No después de la muerte del abuelo Roma. No después de la muerte de él, Sacro Imperio Romano, mi primer amor. Pero… ¿por qué siempre tengo que fastidiarla? Siento como si todas estas memorias horribles estuvieran intentando deprimirme, de hacerme caer en un bucle de desesperación para rendirme en pos del monstruo.

Pero, ¿te digo una cosa? No voy a tirar la toalla. No esta vez. No hasta que todos podamos salir, juntos, sanos y salvos de esta horrible mansión. Y haremos todas esas cosas divertidas de las que hablamos en el refugio. Una fiesta. Donde no haya cabida para el miedo.

Lo conseguiré, lo haré esta vez. Solo tengo que volver a repetir estas palabras que tan bien conozco y no cometer ningún error.

Lo conseguiremos… Nunca perderé la esperanza, no importa cuántas veces tenga que viajar, no importa cuán maltrecha quede mi memoria… Viviremos.


	10. Inglaterra I

**Espero que pasárais un feliz Halloween. Yo acabo de volver de casa de una amiga y tengo dolor de estómago por todas las chucherías que comí. **

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Sealand debe odiarme. Después de todo, no he hecho más que comportarme como un idiota con él. Me hubiera gustado darle más cariño, ocuparme de él correctamente, pero no tengo el valor necesario para hacerlo. No después de lo de Alfred. No quiero cometer el mismo error otra vez.


	11. Austria I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy nos hemos encontrado Hungría y yo a Italia del Norte cantando. Su voz se ha hecho cada vez más grave a cada nota que daba. Me he asustado un poco. ¡¿Es que es acaso un chico?!

Cuando hemos estado a solas y tras la confusión inicial, he ido a preguntarle a Hungría. Su contestación ha sido escueta pero ha servido para inducirme al pánico. Una sonrisa junto al movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, mientras contemplaba el rictus cambiante de mi rostro con compasión. ¡¿Acaso era el único que no lo sabía?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo había dicho nunca nadie?!

Aunque, ahora que me he calmado tras tocar unas cuantas notas en el piano, me pregunto si Sacro Imperio Romano lo descubrió alguna vez.


	12. Dinamarca I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Algunas veces me gustaría que el resto de naciones no me tacharan de idiota. Sé que soy algo ruidoso e infantil, inclusive torpe con respecto a ciertos temas, pero es que ni siquiera me toman como un referente en ayuda. No me ven cómo lo que en realidad he sido y soy; un gran país con mucha más historia que muchos de ellos. Sé cosas, muchísimas, tantas que podría dejarles boquiabiertos. Que me haga el simpático delante de la gente no significa que sea estúpido.

Sé que algunos no lo hacen aposta, pero sigue doliendo igualmente.


	13. Grecia I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que comencé la búsqueda. Hasta los gatos de la calle me han estado ayudando. Pero no la encuentro. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Me estoy empezando a asustar y tengo miedo. He escuchado sobre un país vecino que es muy peligroso. Tengo miedo. No quiero que me haga nada malo.

He vuelto a gritar su nombre y nadie me ha respondido. La gente me mira con tristeza o con asco, mi aspecto es el de un niño abandonado. La echo de menos. Pero tengo que seguir buscándola.

¿Dónde estás mamá?


	14. SIR - Alemania I

**Aquí estamos de nuevo. Intentando escribir cosas felices y bonitas porque siento que mi cabeza peligra xD También cambié la clasificación del fic y puse drama... Avisados estáis xD  
Quiero aclarar que para mi Sacro Imperio Romano es Alemania... Por eso seguramente alguno de los relatos estén relacionados y veáis una... continuación. Puede que no compartáis mi punto de vista, pero quiero pensar que este es el final feliz que tenía pensado Himaruya para Chibitalia y SIR.**

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he conocido a una chica cuando he visitado la casa de Austria. Cuando la he visto, he tenido una sensación muy rara en el estómago. Pero no era mala; me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.

Diario, ¿será esto lo que llaman los humanos "enamorarse"?


	15. Portugal I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he visitado a España en su casa. Los reyes continúan como siempre, tan imponentes tal y como recordaba, y mi hermano tan orgulloso y hasta cierto punto, y mira que está mal que yo lo diga, repelente.

Mientras fumaba un poco de tabaco traído de las Américas, he comprobado que me observaban dos ojos verdes de los que era dueño un extraño. Así que este era el territorio del que tanto alardeaba España. No parecía más que un niño. Bueno, no. Un niño en el que comenzaba a despuntar la pubertad. Le he sonreído y tendido algo de tabaco.

¡Ha sido muy gracioso cuando ha empezado a toser, completamente rojo, mientras juraba y perjuraba que no era la primera vez! Me cae bien este chico. Creo que le tomaré como pupilo… Aunque claro, España no debe enterarse.


	16. Islandia I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

La gente es demasiado tremendista. Y eso es molesto. Sé que tengo volcanes que tienen tendencia a erupcionar con mayor frecuencia que otros por la ubicación geográfica en la que se encuentra mi isla, pero eso no significa que vaya a explotar en mitad de una reunión mundial. Y, por supuesto, eso no le da derecho a Dinamarca para rociarme con un extintor, por mucha gracia que haga verme completamente cubierto por espuma.


	17. Holanda I

**Este capítulo, se refiere al partido que disputaron esta semana (no me acuerdo muy bien del día, creo que fue el martes, si no me falla la memoria) el Real Madrid y la Juventus. El caso, es que la segunda equipación del Madrid en la Cahmpions League es completamente naranja y, a modo de cachondeo, le solté a mi padre que si así se pensaban que eran la "Naranja Mecánica", nombre con el que se conoce a la selección holandesa (se le dio dicho nombre en la década de los 70). Así que, por favor, que nadie se tome esto demasiado a pecho, que no es más que humor (malísimo, todo hay que decirlo, pero humor al fin y al cabo)**

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he estado en casa de España, para mi desgracia. Pero no podía dejar a mi hermana pequeña sola junto a ese imbécil. Acabaría pegándole la estupidez.

Allí también estaban los dos Italias, Portugal, Francia y Prusia. Al parecer había partido de fútbol entre un equipo español y otro italiano. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, aunque no era algo que me importara demasiado.

Cuando los jugadores han salido al terreno de juego, Bélgica le ha preguntado a España que porqué iban de naranja, como mi selección. Un silencio ha cubierto toda la sala antes de que España comenzara a agitar los brazos que eso solo había sido una coincidencia y los demás estallaran en risas.

No sé si realmente una coincidencia, pero si intenta congraciarse conmigo por lo del Mundial, va listo.


	18. Prusia II

**Quiero aclarar algo. Ayer no tuve un buen día y hoy no me he levantado mucho mejor, así que no tenía pensado actualizar ninguna historia. Sé que dije que esta iba a ser diaria, pero no me sentía con ánimos para hacerlo. Gracias a los reviews y el hablar con ciertas personas, me ha hecho darme cuenta de que es una tontería enfadarme y sentirme mal por lo que pasó anoche. Así que pido disculpas por mis pensamientos negativos.**

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

**P.D: Intentaré hacer más capítulos alegres, pero las ideas se me acaban y mi animo continúa algo taciturno... Aunque empiezo a ver una luz al final de toda la mierda ^^**

* * *

Querido diario:

Echo de menos su sonrisa, su risa y su cara. Me hizo sentir que tenía un pequeño hueco en este mundo y que pertenecía a algo. Estoy solo. Todavía me acuerdo cuando sostenía su pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado entre mis brazos, en aquel campo de batalla, mientras gritaba su nombre y maldecía el de Francia. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá ido al cielo?

Siempre me pongo melancólico cuando la fecha se acerca. Y voy y visito su cuerpo, el mismo que limpié y vestí adecuadamente, guardándolo en una cama con paredes de cristal dentro de mi asombrosa biblioteca, junto las cosas que más quiero en el mundo. Mis diarios.

He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he acariciado su rostro y pasado los dedos por su pelo rubio. Y siempre repito las mismas palabras: "_Adiós, mi ángel. Te voy a echar mucho de menos, créeme."_


	19. Francia II

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Al parecer, ese nuevo país del que nos habló Finlandia ha elegido al maleducado de Inglaterra para que se ocupe de él. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No me importa demasiado.

He encontrado un nuevo país muy cercano.

Parece que es un niño silencioso y tímido, que puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento, pero cuidaré muy bien de él. Tal y como haría un buen hermano.


	20. Canadá I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Mis jefes me acaban de dar la peor noticia, la que ha hecho que mi mundo termine por derrumbarse, de convertirlo en un infierno.

Papa ha firmado una alianza con EEUU en contra de Inglaterra y... de mi. Ya nada tiene sentido; solíamos ser, siempre, papa y yo contra Inglaterra y EEUU.

Pero ahora todo a cambiado, se le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla. ¿Por qué? ¿No fue suficiente para papa con abandonarme, el dejarme a mi suerte, en pos de sus territorios del Caribe? ¿Le veré en esta ocasión entre las filas de los enemigos, apuntandome con una arma?


	21. Italia del Sur II

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Dejando de lado lo raros y estupidos que puedan parecer, Francia y Prusia nunca lo han sido para mi.

Quiero decir, lo de que son raros, estupidos y hasta cierto punto tenebrosos no se lo quita nadie. Sin embargo, aunque tengan todas esas "maravillosas" cualidades y sean una mala influencia para el bastardo de España, siempre se han portado bien conmigo.

Si, me han tratado como un niño en muchas ocasiones, aún ahora lo siguen haciendo, pero es agradable ver que alguien se preocupa por mi. Aunque antes me hago dormir con los peces que decirlo en voz alta.


	22. Rusia II

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews. En cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo, los contesto a todos.**

* * *

Querido diario:

De camino a una reunión he escuchado a Estonia murmurar de nuevo sobre el sueño que me comentó. Era un sueño muy raro en el que algunos países se habían transformado mágicamente en chicas. Así que le he preguntado si, en sus sueños, yo era una chica guapa y me ha mirado como si estuviera loco. ¿Tan rara fue mi pregunta? Porque la reacción de su rostro no tuvo precio. Siempre me hace reír. Creo que mañana iré a preguntarle a China lo mismo. Siempre es muy sencillo entrar en su casa y, además, cocina muy bien.


	23. SIR - Alemania II

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews. En cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo, los contesto a todos.**

**P.D: Vuelvo a repetirlo al igual que en el primer trocito de diario de SIR. Para mí él es Alemania (por cosas que he leído de la historia y demás), así que, si hay alguien que no comparta dicha opinión, que obvie estos capítulos y listo.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Tras muchos intentos, he conseguido, finalmente, pedirle a Italia que me enseñara a pintar. La mejor parte, para mí, ha sido cuando ella me ha pedido que posara para un retrato. Le dije que lo haría, pero que otro día. Ella solo me ha sonreído con amabilidad.

Debo practicar mucho antes de posar. Sería demasiado embarazoso si llegase a fallar. Y no me gustaría verla triste.


	24. Inglaterra II

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews. En cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo, los contesto a todos.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Estados Unidos y yo hemos visto la puesta de sol tras nuestro paseo diario por el campo. Tiene una imaginación bastante vívida y una mente llena de interés. Me alegra tanto que sea tan inocente, dulce y puro. Ojalá permanezca en ese estado durante mucho tiempo.

Pero estoy muy orgulloso de él y estoy seguro de que llegará a ser uno de los mejores países que el mundo haya visto jamás.


	25. España II

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he encontrado a Romano llorando de nuevo en uno de los armarios de limpieza. He intentado hacer que se calmara, pero no me ha dicho nada. Ni por qué lloraba ni que había pasado. Ni siquiera me ha intentado golpear o insultar.

Solo se ha quedado de pie, llorando. Así que le he abrazado y he dejado que llorase hasta que se ha quedado dormido. Estoy preocupado por él. Espero que no sea nada grave.


	26. Hungría II

**Me encanta ver cómo FF se pasa mis actualizaciones por el forro de... los calcetines. Ayer le di a subir a este capítulo (serían las 23:30 o cosa así) y no me dirigí al correo para mirar si la subida se había llevado a cabo. Así que imaginaros la cara de idiota que se me quedó al ver que no había sido así. Por lo tanto, os subo el capítulo de ayer y el de hoy, esperando que os gusten ambos.**

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Ayer me volví a pelear con Prusia. Ahora, tras pensarlo fríamente, sé que fue culpa mía, pero él no debería de haber explotado de esa manera solo porque fui a ayudar a Austria a defender su territorio. Hasta ahora, no hemos vuelto a hablar y solo me dedica miradas frías. ¿Qué problema tiene con Austria de todas maneras?

Supongo que tiene sus razones, pero aún así… Espero que arreglemos esta situación pronto. Porque, tengo que admitirlo, ya echo de menos su sonrisa estúpida y egocentrista y su risa estridente e insoportable.


	27. Italia del Norte II

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Mientras limpiaba el desván de casa, he encontrado un viejo diario. Lo he leído por curiosidad para saber a quién pertenecía. Para mi sorpresa, era el diario que escribía cuando era pequeño.

He recordado tantas cosas pasadas gracias a él…

Me pregunto cómo le irá a Sacro Imperio Romano. Por alguna razón, la única persona que aparece en mi cabeza es Alemania.


	28. Estados Unidos I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Finalmente he ganado mi independencia de Inglaterra. Ahora mi gente es libre tal y cómo habían estado pidiendo a gritos durante los últimos años. Sin embargo, hay un sentimiento que no puedo llegar a entender y del que, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo deshacerme. Debería estar feliz, ¿no? Sé que debería estar feliz, eufórico, -y lo estoy, no me malentiendas- pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan condenadamente culpable a la vez?


	29. Francia III

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews. En cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo, los contesto a todos.**

* * *

Querido diario:

He soñado con Jeanne. Tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba en su cara. Me ha felicitado por mi buen trabajo durante todos estos años, aún cuando ella no estuviera más a mi lado. Me he levantado con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con un propósito firme.

Voy a poner más empeño en mi labor como país. Por Jeanne.


	30. Prusia III

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he sido todavía más asombroso que otras veces. He participado en mi primera guerra. Había un montón de sangre y de cuerpos muertos tirados por el suelo. Eso no me ha gustado tanto.

Me pregunto si veré más cosas como estas a medida que vaya creciendo como un país.


	31. SIR - Alemania III

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy mis jefes me han dado una noticia que esperaba que nunca llegara a mis oídos. Tengo que marchar a la guerra.

Tendré que decirle adiós a Italia.


	32. Hungría III

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he sido atacada por el Imperio Otomano de nuevo. Para ser honesta, se las ha apañado bastante bien para vencerme. Sin embargo, Prusia ha aparecido de quién-sabe-dónde y me ha tapado con su capa, cubriendo mis ropas hechas jirones. A lo mejor no es tan malo como pensaba…


	33. Ucrania I

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

No entiendo porqué todo el mundo parece tan asustado de mi hermana pequeña. Es una persona muy dulce, una niña pequeña adorable que sigue a su hermano porque es joven, inexperta y tímida. ¿Se asustan porque tengan comportamientos raros algunas veces? ¿Por que sus intereses sean un poco excéntricos? Todos los tenemos en alguna medida. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, yo también deseo que pierda esa obsesión por Rusia. Pero, creo que un día ella crecerá y se dará cuenta de todo. Solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo.


	34. Rusia III

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

¿Por qué asusto a la gente tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué me odian tanto? Sé que soy un poco aterrador por mi estatura o por mis acciones. O tal vez es porque no soy bueno haciendo amigos pero, aún así… Si tan solo supieran que lo único que deseo es sentarme con alguien y hablar, saber que no están asustados de mí…

Si tan solo me dieran la oportunidad…


	35. Portugal II

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he estado visitando a mi hermano. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le veía? ¿Dos, tres meses? Pero daba igual porque seguía igual que siempre. Al mediodía, mientras estábamos haciendo la comida, ha comenzado a pedirme cosas y me ha regañado cuando le he dado menos cantidad de la que me pedía.

Como me he extrañado, le he preguntado que cuanto pensaba que era "_1+1_". Me ha contestado que era obvio; "_siete_". Casi le golpeo con la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano.

Automáticamente he quitado la televisión y me he jurado algo. No volver a dejarle ver "_Los Serrano_", por mucho que le gusten.

Estoy convencido de que ha acabado por derretir sus neuronas. _Meu pobre irmão_...


	36. Prusia IV

**La serie no me pertenece, creo que es obvio si hablamos de que esto es un fanfic. Pero bueno, lo digo igualmente. Esta maravillosa serie pertenece a Himaruya. Y este fic me pertenece a mí. Espero que os guste.**

**La frase me la ha traducido la adorable Kalrathia (¡Entrar en su fanfiction! ¡Vamos!), porque yo de latín… Poquito tirando a cero. "****_Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños (aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan)". _****El título es la primera parte de la frase, que sinceramente, me gustó muchísimo en su momento.**

* * *

Querido diario:

Ha sobrevivido. No sé cómo; él debería de haber muerto tras la disolución, pero lo hizo. Y voy a hacer cualquier cosa por protegerle, por alejarle de Francis y su jefe si intentan algún otro atentado contra su vida. Su supervivencia deberá ser un secreto. Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Sin embargo, necesito un nuevo nombre para él, para Sacro Imperio Romano. Uno que no haga caer las sospechas sobre él… ¿Qué tal Ludwig? Me gusta. Tiene fuerza y carácter.


	37. Nota Informativa

**Hola a todos. **

**Antes de nada, quiero pediros perdón por mi inexplicada ausencia. Todo tiene un porqué y me gustaría explicarlo. Por lo tanto, debo y siento que tengo que tomarme la molestia de escribir esta pequeña nota para aclarar unas cosillas. Y de verdad, creérme si os digo que siento con toda mi alma que sea de esta forma, cuando pensáis que es un nuevo capítulo. **

**Lo primero, sé que este fic era de subida diaria. Y, visto lo visto, he fallado impresionantemente. ¿El por qué me he demorado? Bueno, recibí una noticia que... digamos que no fue todo lo buena que esperaba y me entró un bajón considerable, al punto de que no he tocado el ordenador más que para hacer trabajos de la universidad. **

**Había perdido momentáneamente las ganas de escribir, me sentía tan mal que no me veía en condiciones de continuar con este pequeño reto. Y es una pena porque realmente me estaba ayudando a, si bien no reducir mis escritos -creo que eso es algo que viene implícito en mi persona-, poder decir en pocas palabras la idea que tengo en mente. Y creo que eso ya es algo importante.**

**Con respecto a la continuación del fic. Creo que lo voy a dejar hasta el año que viene, justo cuando acabe los exámenes. La razón es simple; demasiados trabajos y demasiados exámenes comprimidos en muy poco tiempo. Esto no quiere decir que a lo mejor no encontréis algún capítulo durante las vacaciones de Navidad -si veo que tengo tiempo, lo hago y listo-, pero que de momento deja de ser un fic de subida diaria a estar en un pequeño parón hasta después del 24 de enero.**

**De verdad, de verdad que lo siento. Me siento fatal primero por vosotros que tantísimo me habéis apoyado con el fic, con vuestros comentarios y follows y favoritos... ¡Inclusive los lectores fantasmas que hacéis que suban el número de visitas de la historia! Y segundo porque veo que no soy capaz de cumplir mis promesas.**

**Como sea, espero que esto solo sea algo puntual y espero también que pueda recuperar la normalidad después de los exámenes. **

**Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad que no me lo merezco. Nos vemos el 24 de Enero.**

**1 besito muy grande,**

**Rainie.**


End file.
